Amor de Estrellas
by GodessVenus
Summary: Mina esta triste despues de la ultima batalla, su vida amorosa no va bien, estara destinada a estar sola por toda la eternidad YxM.
1. Chapter 1

AMOR DE ESTRELLAS

**AMOR DE ESTRELLAS.**

**PROLOGO... EL INICIO **

Lo vio alejarse, intento que las lagrimas no la traicionaran después de todo sabia que ese momento llegaría, momentos antes tuvo la sensación de que finalmente vencería su orgullo pero eso no paso a lo mejor era una señal del destino.

Después de eso nada volvió a ser lo mismo, algo en su interior pareció romperse... pero su personalidad no le permitía deprimirse aunque se sentía desolada cuando la noche finalmente se adueño de ese día tan amargo sonrió ante sus amigos pero no fue lo suficientemente convincente

Mina, estas bien – pregunto con dulzura la chica de los cabellos castaños –

Si, muy bien chicas – suspiro – saben es mejor que descansemos han sido días complicados y creo que cierta pareja necesita recuperar el tiempo perdido – con algo de malicia y picardía –

Mina no cambias – dijo un sonrojado y nervioso Darien –

Vamos – riendo estruendosamente y agitando las manos – no tienen por que negarlo ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas – volvió a insistir –

Mina!! – recrimino indignada Serena –

En ese instante intervino Amy por que el resto de las presentes apoyaban las indiscreciones de la rubia con su semblante serio y con su tono mesurado dijo "chicas basta ya es hora de irnos" sin darles oportunidad de decir nada dejaron aquel lugar.

Cada uno de ellos se fue a sus casas a reflexionar el lo sucedido descansar y aprovechar el tiempo con sus seres queridos... esta vez la batalla fue terrible, aunque en muchas ocasiones enfrentaron el hecho de morir en esta perdieron la fe poco después de comenzar a luchar aunque nunca lo dijeron Rei fue directo al templo a abrazar a su abuelo y besar a Nicolás quien se sorprendió pero se sintió feliz, Lita fue en busca de Andrew aunque sabia que tenia novia al menos tendría el valor de decirle lo mucho que lo quería total no tenia nada que perder y si mucho que ganar, Amy estaba resignada a perder una vez mas al amor, pero aun así se sentía feliz fue en busca de su madre y cuando al fin la vio corrió a sus brazos a acurrucarse y como lo había pronosticado Mina Serena y Darien intentaron recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mina en cambio fue a su departamento pidiéndole a Artemis que fuera donde luna que necesitaba estar sola le estaba afectando, más de lo que quería reconocer.

El tiempo transcurrió aun mas deprisa de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas a su vez en meses y estos en años no fue la misma desde esa tarde...pero aun tenia la esperanza de que su estrella regresara a cumplir la promesa que le hizo antes de irse aunque el tiempo paresia diluirla incluso creyó que llegaría a olvidarla. Tokio de Cristal finalmente nació... nunca mas supo de el, los recuerdos los sepulto en su memoria hasta aquel día...

EN UN PLANETA LEJANO

Hermanos, por que no regresan a la tierra se que están ansiosos de verles, se nota en sus caras fireball y yo estamos bien – Dijo Seiya –

Seiya se había enamorado de la princesa fireball, se dio cuenta que Serena solo fue una obsesión... su verdadero amor siempre fue su princesa. Taiki y Yaten eran los encargados de su protección, pero se había dado cuenta que sus hermanos no eran felices, les hacían falta esas personas que iluminaban sus ojos y les hacían felices…

No seas tonto Seiya – tratando de convencerlo dijo Taiki – como vamos a dejarlos indefensos, no puedo, no podemos hacerlo no me perdonaría si algo malo les ocurriera.

además quien nos asegura que sienten algo por nosotros, muchas cosas pudieron pasar ya, a pasado mucho desde que dejamos la tierra – comento Yaten con algo de amargura en su voz, tenia miedo de que no fuera correspondido –

Además eres nuestro hermano y nunca te dejaríamos solo – con una sonrisa, tocándolo su hombro para convencerlo el de los ojos violetas –

Yo se – sonrió –pero están de acuerdo que no es justo que sacrifiquen su felicidad por mi, además se que ellas los quieren nn... tu Yaten estuviste a punto de decírselo antes de regresar pero tu orgullo no te dejo – le reprocho – y tu taiki eres demasiado inteligente como para demostrar sentimientos hacia otra persona – con ironía, los conocía bien... se sonrojaron ante el comentario lleno de verdad de su hermano –

Taiki y Yaten lo miraban con seriedad pues sabían tenia toda la razón pero no lo aceptarían tan fácilmente

Hermano tal vez tienes razón pero... – no se atrevió a terminar la frase Taiki –

Pero nada volverán a la tierra y buscaran su felicidad – sentencio el de los cabellos obscuros –

Después de esta pequeña platica con su hermano reflexionaron, tal vez el tenia razón debían regresar y decirles la verdad, debían decirles lo importante que eran en sus vidas… pero tenían miedo; que tal si ellas ya tenían a alguien mas… solo podían hacer una cosa regresar a la tierra…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I: ESTRELLAS FUGACEZ

**CAPITULO I: ESTRELLAS FUGACEZ**

TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

Mientras Venus vigilaba desde una torre del palacio, empezó a recordar sus aventuras como sailor V, la invadió la terrible soledad...el pensamiento de que nunca encontraría el amor verdadero y se lamento…

Será cierto… estaré destinada a estar sola por toda la eternidad – se sumió en la profundidad de sus pensamientos comenzando a hablar sola – Después de todo en mi vida pasada mi amor por kunzite no podía ser, esa debía ser una señal, después Armad eligió a mi mejor amiga y por ultimo…

No termino de decir esto cuando kunzite apareció… había estado espiando a Venus solo la miraba y recordó aquellos momentos durante el milenio de plata cuando estaban juntos, tantos momentos felices, su diosa del amor y la belleza pero esa batalla los separo, el pensaba si ella lo seguía amando…

Hola -intervino kunzite- Que haces aquí es mi turno de vigilar debes descansar… ya no hay tanto peligro como en…

El tan solo recordar esa fatídica batalla donde su amo y la princesa habían perdido la vida; donde el había perdido a su amor, le causaba mucho dolor

Lo se – dijo Venus- pero solo estaba pensando en cosas-intentando esconder lo mal que se sentía en ese momento - Pero me iré a descansar-sonrió-

Si seria bueno- respondió kunzite sin quitarle la vista de encima-

Un silencio incomodo reino en la torre, hasta que…

Mira estrellas fugaces… -señalando el cielo al norte- que raro tenia mucho tiempo sin ver una

Si lo se desde…- hizo una pausa lo primero que vino a su mente fue el-si hace mucho tiempo

El hombre vivía en sus pensamientos día con día, pero que se había ido dejando un tema inconcluso, una platica que el prometió terminar, los recuerdos que había sepultado hace tiempo regresaron a ella, de golpe…

FLASH BACK

Bueno chicas hemos terminado nuestra misión la galaxia esta a salvo debemos regresar a reconstruir nuestro planeta…vamos chicos tienes un poco de tiempo antes de que regresemos debo hablar con los futuros reyes… - comento la princesa con la cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba –

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sabía; debían aprovechar ese tiempo para despedirse de sus amigas pues no habría un mañana

Seiya se despidió de todos y siguió a la princesa…

Los chicos se despidieron pero… dejaron al ultimo a Mina y Amy, estaban lejos de ahí al parecer la de cabellos rubios estaba demasiado deprimida y triste para verlos partir….

Vamos Mina…no puede verte así…tienes que sonreír igual que siempre tu eres la que llena de alegría nuestras vidas no me gusta verte así…- tratando de reconfortarle-

Lo se amy… -aun llorando-pero como quieres que me tranquilice y haga como que lo veré mañana, se ira lejos y para siempre…ya no volveré a verlo

Amy al ver que Mina no se tranquilizaba decidió que era mejor dejarla un momento sola para que se calmara ella la cubriría para que ninguno de los presentes se diera por enterado…

Esta bien mina te dejare un momento sola y tratare de de cubrirte de acuerdo- con un aire de resignación-

Muchas gracias Amy- tratando de sonreír aunque le fuera imposible-

Mina se tranquilizo y por fin pudo sonreír aunque por dentro sabia que era un sonrisa falsa

Trato de hacerlo lo mejor para que él no notara su tristeza

Cuando mina llego con su característica entrada (mucho ruido y cosas así jaja)

Es lo más maravilloso de ella…- dijo yaten en voz baja-

Hola chicos es lastima que no puedan quedarse un poco mas se perderán de una gran fiesta…-tratando de esconder la tristeza lo mas posible-

Mina miraba a yaten y se agachaba no sabia que le estaba pasando ella no era así pero, él era espacial

Nosotros también lo sentimos mucho créanme-dijo Taiki mirando de reojo a Amy-pero tenemos que reconstruir el planeta lo antes posible

Si Taiki no se preocupen sabemos lo importante que es su planeta, nosotras hubiéramos hecho lo mismo- le respondió Amy, con algo de tristeza en su voz-

Bueno chicos ya basta esto solo es un hasta luego verdad- dijo Rei tratando de animarlos-

Claro- dijeron Taiki y Yaten con algo de inseguridad pues en realidad si podía ser la última vez que las vieran-

Rei y Lita se percataron que las parejas debían despedirse apropiadamente, así dieron la excusa que irían a ver si habían llegado sus novios, dejándolos solos, Taiki y Amy solo se miraban después de una rato decidieron dejar solos a mina y yaten, sin que estos se dieran cuenta se escabulleron y los dejaron solos….

Amy? Taiki? A donde podrán haber ido? hay que buscarlos….- Mina miro hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a sus amigos-

Ya había emprendido camino cuando

Mina…es-pe-ra…- Yaten la tomo de la mano

Mina se sorprendió con su actitud, lo miro deteniéndose a esperar

Mina hay algo que quiero decirte pero no se como lo tomaras…- dijo Yaten sonrojándose un poco después de todo estaba apunto de confesar sus sentimientos algo que nunca pensó hacer -

¿¡S!! – Lo miro mina a los ojos con un aire de ilusión y miedo-

Bueno es que yo te…- aun nervioso pues no sabia como decirlo-

En ese preciso momento en el que yaten había tenido el suficiente valor de aceptar que ella era la mujer de su vida a la que amaba profundamente sus hermanos lo llamaron había llegado el tiempo de partir ya era tarde

Bueno creo que nuestra platica quedara pendiente…-respiro yaten había sido salvado pero la tristeza lo invadió no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella

Si eso creo-un poco decepcionada-

Prometo que terminaremos esta platica…-tomándole la mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el quería decírselo a como diera lugar, no descansaría hasta lograrlo, algún día regresaría-

Si eso espero eh!- con una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba destrozada-

Así los star Lights y la princesa partieron dejando algunos corazones rotos y muchas lagrimas…

En el instante de la despedida yaten vio con claridad como mina lloraba desconsoladamente pero sonreía hacia el… el no podía creer lo que estaba viendo se arrepintió tanto de no haber sido capaz de revelar sus sentimientos

Y pensó que cumpliría su palabra de terminar esa plática….algún día…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Venus…Venus… reacciona…despierta- kunzite desesperado-

Después de haber visto aquellas estrellas Venus se había desmayado y kunzite trataba con todas sus fuerzas que despertara se sentía impotente con la idea de perder a la que había sido su único amor…estaba decidido, cuidaría de ella y lucharía duro por recuperar su amor….

Entonces Venus despertó y miro a los ojos a kunzite, no recordaba lo que había pasado pero al verlo tan de cerca, surgió en ella un sentimiento que había estado guardado durante muchos años el había sido su gran amor…y ahí estaban los dos cumpliendo con sus deberes y se puso a pensar que tal vez kunzite era el hombre con el que estaba destinada a vivir, pues el estaba muy lejos de ahí…y no sabia si iba a regresar…

Oh, que paso? No recuerdo nada solo que vi las estrellas y…-tocándose la cabeza-

Te desmayaste, estas demasiado agotada, trabajas demasiado- ayudándola a incorporarse- Debes descansar

Si creo que tienes razón…-aun desconcertada-

Venus se fue a descansar pero aun había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, necesitaba aclarar su mente se sentía agobiada, los recuerdos habían regresado a ella sin aviso, recordaba todo aquellos sentimientos que había sepultado hace muchos años…

EN UN PLANETA LEJANO

¿Han decidido? ¿Regresaran?- pregunto Seiya a sus hermanos, con una voz y una mirada que los penetraban y los intimidaba-

Pues…-taiki aun con dudas de lo que iba a responder-

Yo…-yaten con algo de inseguridad-

…………………………………..si- respondieron al final los hermanos-

Lo habían decidido regresarían a Tokio y lucharían por el amor de sus princesas


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II: LA GRAN REUNION

**CAPITULO II: LA GRAN REUNION **

TOKIO DE CRISTAL SIGLO XXX

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente, era el aniversario de la derrota de caos, y era una tradición celebrar con una reunión…Todas las sailor se reunían….

Rini y Helios dejaban ilusión…las sailor exteriores se encargaban de protegerlo mientras ellos iban fuera

Amy dudaba un poco en dejar solo el palacio de mercurio pero era una ocasión especial y lo dejo a cargo de sus guardianas…

Venus ya estaba en el palacio así que ayudaba a los reyes con los preparativos, como tenia una hermosa voz interpretaba un tema cada año…por lo regular de su propia autoría o de los three lights

Los reyes preparaban todos los detalles

Rei y Nicolás dejaban el castillo en manos de fobos y demios

Lita y Andrew también acudían a al reunión…el castillo tenia un sistema de autoprotección que hacia a Lita sentirse segura de dejarlo protección de nadie en especial

Hotaru dejaba su puesto de vigilancia para acudir a reencontrase año tras año a su querida amiga rini

Haruka y michiru de igual manera acudían, haruka era demasiado preocupon y sobrepotector como para dejar de ver a sus más queridas amigas y michiru lo acompañaba gustosa pues en varias ocasiones colaboraban junto a mina en el espectáculo

Setsuna dejaba su puesto en la puerta del tiempo pero solo un momento no permanecía demasiado en la reunión, era la guardiana de la puerta y era peligroso dejarla sin protección, solo se quedaba hasta que veía a rini, hotaru, haruka y michiru.

Los 3 generales faltantes regresaban exclusivamente para la reunión más importante…

Llego el momento de los abrazos, los saludos y las platicas de lo sucedió durante el ultimo año, pero esta vez había algo diferente…

Amy al llegar lo primero que hizo fue saludar a mina y preguntar…

Hola Mina! Que tal? Como has estado? Has descansado lo suficiente?- con algo de preocupación-

Hay no Amy tu también -todos habían preguntado lo mismo, la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que tomaba muy enserio su trabajo- creo que kunzite se encargo de comunicarlo muy bien verdad ¬¬ jaja

El solo se preocupa por ti, y ya que no estoy aquí le he encargado que te cuide, jaja y creo que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera hecho nn…- dijo amy con ironía-

Ay amy, ni me lo digas, últimamente esta sobre protector, y con lindos detalles debo reconocerlo, me sorprendió… me gusta eso…pero…-no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado-

Pero…tienes miedo por lo que te dijo ace hace tiempo verdad…-agrego Amy-

Como lo sabes, creo que no soy la unica que ha estado recordando momentos…del pasado…sobre ellos..Sobre el..- mientras su tono de voz baja y su sonrisa se esfumaba-

Si así es, desde el día de las estrellas…- mientras miraba hacia el cielo-

¿¿Tú también las viste!!-dijo Mina sorprendida-

Claro, que pensabas eh! Yo también tengo derecho ¬¬-dijo Amy divertida-

Si lo se lo siento soy una egoísta – mientras le hacia un guiño a amy-

Por lo menos recuperaste tu buen humor, jaja.- agrego amy y sonrió-

¿Que quieres decir? eh! ¬¬- mina comenzó a hacerle cosquillas-

Pero fueron interrumpidas por las demás, hubo risas, abrazos, regalos.

Me da mucho que estemos todos reunidos- dijo la neo reina mientras se ponía en pie-

No todos ( -dijo en voz baja mina con algo de tristeza- faltan ellos…

Tranquila- amy tomo el hombro de mina y la reconforto-

Lo se – dijo mina con un tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada-

Se cumple un año mas de que la paz haya regresado a nuestro planeta-siguió la neo reina- Quiero agradecerles a todos por su valiosa amistad y apoyo porque sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible llegar hasta el día de hoy con esta paz…bueno ya basta de formalidades…Mina! Ven es ora de que nos deleites con tu actuación…

(APLAUSOS DE TODOS EN ESPECIAL DE KUNZITE QE ADORABA VER EN EL ESCENARIO A AQELLA HERMOSA DIOSA)

Todas iban con su trajes de princesas, sus vestidos eran hermosos, Mina irradiaba una belleza especial ese día, de entre todos su alegría, su sonrisa y su belleza eran incomparables todas eran hermosas pero ese día ELLA era las mas bella. D

Pero es muy pronto creo que primero hay que comer P- bromeo mina-

jajajaja- rieron todos ante sus palabras

Mina era demasiado alegre, su alegría se contagiaba, todos los años las reuniones eran perfectas pues mina los alegraba a todos aunque ella en fondo estuviera triste, aunque no se daba cuenta que e era lo que faltaba.

Decidieron empezar con la comida, Lita había preparado postres para todos, eran hermosos y deliciosos, Rei regalo a cada uno de los presentes una pequeña llama de Marte que nunca se extinguiría, Amy dio un hermoso espectáculo de agua, y Serena regalo a cada uno de los presentes un collar con su respectiva piedra, el rey regalo a las scouts un ramo de sus flores preferidas…y así llego el momento de mina de dar su regalo una canción escrita por ella desde lo mas profundo de su corazón…

Subió al escenario todos estaba impacientes por escucharla cantar…tomo el micrófono entre sus manos y comenzó a escuharse la música…Mina comenzó a cantar…durante estos momentos recordó todos los bellos momentos que paso con el…

Esa despedida…la audición que había dado y su conversación después de la audición…durante estos momentos todos sintieron una melancolía que hizo a todos sonreír pues mina los había remontado a los momentos mas hermosos de sus vidas, pero ella no sonreía sino que las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

"**When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face**

You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave tome  
Your love made me make it through ooh I owe so much to you

You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be

Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
(you were right there for me)  
You were right there for me  
Oohh

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  


y cuando estaba apunto de terminar de cantar seco sus lagrimas y abrió los ojos para ver a su publico…pero para su sorpresa había alguien ahí que no esperaba ver…ahí al final del pasillo…en la puerta…unos ojos verdes…cabello plateado…una hermosa sonrisa

No podía ser tenia que estar soñando, era el, había regresado, pero no era posible…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**CAPITULO III: UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be  
There you'll be… **

Mina termino su canción y se quedo pasmada, estaba ahí sin nada que decir o hacer, nadie se había percatado de la presencia de aquellas estrellas, hasta que mina dijo al micrófono…

fireball …taiki…seiya…ya-ten…-aun pasmada-

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada de donde mina no podía dejar de ver, en efecto su amiga no estaba soñando o alucinando no era parte de la canción ahí estaban ellos con sus hermosas sonrisas

hola chicos!-saludaron a los presentes-

Los gritos y lagrimas de alegría no se hicieron esperar, corrieron hacia ellos, hacia años que no los veían, pero mina ni siquiera se movió, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma no podía articular ninguna palabra sus ojos veían fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes

aquellos ojos verdes la veían sin interrupción era como si estuvieran solos no había nadie mas eran solo ellos dos y nadie mas lo único que pudo hacer Mina fue sonreír y el chico contesto con otra sonrisa, kunzite miraba este acontecimiento y no tenia palabras acaso todos sus esfuerzos estaban perdidos con la llegada de aquel joven sus esperanzas estaban perdidas…o tal vez no…

Después de un rato mina salio de su shock, yaten ya estaba saludando a los demás pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Todos estaban felices de que después de muchos años los three Light hubieran regresado.

¿Venus estas bien? -pregunto kunzite que sabía que aun estaba enamorada de aquel hombre- Venus!?

Ah!-se percato que kunzite le estaba llamando-si, estoy bien solo que-no sabia lo que le estaba pasando-fue una gran sorpresa verlos llegar, después de tanto tiempo…-quedándose en silencio, las ideas todavía no se acomodaban en su cabeza-

Ellos son los famosos star lights? O me equivoco?- con algo de amargura en su voz- son los que les ayudaron en la batalla final, por los que ustedes arriesgaron sus vidas-con un gran coraje-

Kunzite tenía razón, ellas habían muerto aquella vez por salvar la vida de sus amigos y serena.

FLASH BACK

Ahora les quitare su semilla estelar- dijo galaxia apuntando hacia serena y los star lights-

Ahí estaban seria el momento de su muerte, galaxia había enviado sus rayos hacia ellos, era el fin pero…

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!- grito serena-

Las scouts se habían interpuesto en el camino de los rayos. Las scouts cayeron, una a una, rei había corrido a proteger a serena, amy se coloco frente a taiki, Lita frente a seiya y mina salvo a yaten.

Porque?-dijo taiki- por que arriesgan sus valiosas vidas?

Porque nosotras protegeremos a nuestros seres amados- dijo amy ya apunto de desaparecer-

Así es, serena y los three Light son nuestros seres amados-dijo mina mirando a yaten que se había arrodillado junto a ella, mientras empezaba a desaparecer-

Noooo! Por que…Venus-le decía yaten a mina cuando trato de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero era demasiado tarde ella estaba desapareciendo-

Cuiden a serena- dijeron las chicas a los three lights-

Espera Venus!!-grito yaten y trato de tomar a Venus entre sus brazo un a vez mas pero ella había desaparecido, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-

Chicas no!!-grito serena y los three lights desconsolados

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así es- afirmo mina que no dejaba de verle-

Será mejor que vallas a saludarlos-le dijo kunzite con un poco de tristeza - a pasado mucho tiempo

Si….demasiado…- mina ya no tenia palabras, ni siquiera veía a kunzite, solo tenia ojos para el, no podía mas que sonreír

Hola!- dijo Yaten con una alegría inmensa-como estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo-suspiro-

Jaja, si a pasado mucho tiempo pero creo que no has cambiado nada- no podía dejar de verlo creí estar soñando-

Jaja, pues no creas- sonrió el-

Mina estiro la mano para saludarlo, el la miro, tomo su mano pero no la saludo, la jalo para abrazarla, ella no lo podía creer Yaten la estaba abrazando, se sentía feliz no pudo más que responder el abrazo, y cuando creía no poder ser más feliz, el le murmuro al oído:

Te extrañe demasiado… yo …te…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO IV: UNA GRAN SORPRESA

**CAPITULO IV: UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

No termino de decir esto, pues fueron interrumpidos por los demás, se soltaron pero aun colorados, sus corazones latían cada vez mas rápido, parecía que habían corrido un maratón.

Pasaron a los jardines del palacio, ya era de noche, la princesa y seiya hablaban con los reyes, Lita Andrew Rei y Nicolás.

Amy, Mina, Yaten y Taiki estaban caminado por los jardines llenos de flores iluminados por la luz de la luna y algunas luces que se habían colocado para darle mayor vista, el lugar tenia un ambiente magnifico, perfecto para la ocasión.

Los generales estaban hablando entre ellos, lejos de todos los demás planificando de sus aventuras, y que harían. Habían invitado a kunzite a unírseles en su viaje, pero el se negó, argumentando que tenia que proteger al rey.

No seas tonto- le dijo zoicite- ellos tienen a las scouts además ya no hay peligro.

Si, pero…-dijo kunzite, volteando a ver a su diosa-

A yo se que te pasa- intervino jedaite-Aun sientes algo por la princesa Venus ¿verdad?.

¿Que? ¿Como? claro… que no- sorprendido y sonrojado que se le notaba tanto-

Claro, por eso estas aquí, y no le quitas la vista de encima-dijo nephrite-

La verdad es que si- no le quedaba más que aceptarlo-

¿Y por que no se lo dices?- insistieron-

Mírenla, nunca en el tiempo que llevo aquí la había visto tan feliz -con algo de tristeza- desde que llego el- mirándolo con coraje- ella esta feliz, mas feliz de lo que era antes.

Te rendirás tan fácil- pregunto zoicite-

Tu cállate dejaste ir a mercury- le reprocho kunzite-

Si, pero yo se que no me ama, y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo, ella me lo dijo-mirando a Amy- ella me dijo que estaba enamorado de otro y me dolió pero lo acepte- un poco triste por recordar- pero por lo menos tuve el valor de decírselo , pero tu- mirando con desprecio a su amigo-

El tiene razón por que no se lo dicen cuando se vallan- intervino nephrite- además pasara mucho tiempo para que ellos regresen si es que regresan y tu tendrás mucho tiempo.

Ellos tenían razón, los three Light tardarían mucho en regresar, kunzite se alegro por fin tendría su oportunidad, o por lo menos eso pensaba…

Esa noche les esperaba una gran sorpresa…

Ya era medianoche y se empezaron a retirarse a sus puestos pero antes de que se fueran los three lights y la princesa intervinieron…

Chicas y chicos- dijo seiya con seriedad- tenemos que regresar al planeta no podemos dejarlo tanto tiempo apenas comienza a avanzar…

Todas pusieron caras de tristeza sabían que esto pasaría pero nunca pensaron que seria tan doloroso verlos partir de nuevo…

Pero…-agrego seiya-mis hermanos se quedara un poco mas

Amy y Mina no pudieron evitar sonreír , aunque todos sonreían, excepto kunzite, al que no le agradaba mucho la idea. La sonrisa de mina era imposible de ocultar estaba feliz de que se quedaran mas tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V: INTERRUPCION

**CAPITULO V: INTERRUPCION**

Fireball y yo partiremos por la mañana- dijo seiya-

Después de la noticia todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus actividades, se despidieron y prometieron visitarlos en Tokio.

Amy permaneció en Tokio de cristal por un tiempo pues quería estar cerca de taiki hablaban horas y horas de la tecnología de sus planetas, caminaban por los laberintos del palacio, lo que había en los jardines, en ocasiones aunque eran muy inteligentes, se perdían y los reyes mina, yaten y kunzite tuvieron e ir a ayudarles.

Mina y Yaten paseaban por los jardines, mina irradiaba felicidad se sentaban en el pasto platicaban sobre música, recordaban viejos tiempos, por la noche veían las estrellas.

Kunzite por lo regular los vigilaba muy de cerca, no quería que ese le tomara la ventaja. Aunque sin saberlo Yaten había ganado el amor de mina ya hace mucho tiempo.

Una noche mientras caminaban por los hermosos jardines del palacio.

Así que ahora te llaman princesa eh?-dijo yaten con una voz seductora que mina no resistía

Jaja-se le subieron los colores a la cara- no, bueno a veces- estaba nerviosa- nunca me gusto que me llamaran princesa, me llaman Venus

Pues a mi me gusta mas Mina- le dijo yaten con la voz seductora de nuevo-

Mina casi se derretía, no lo podía creer, el nunca, bueno casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre, y ahora cada vez que lo hacia le temblaban las piernas, casi se desmayaba.

Muy bien pues llámame así- dijo aun colorada-

Bueno MINA- recalcando su nombre, tanto como pudo- pude escuchar un fragmento de tu canción y me pareció muy buena.

Enserio- sorprendida- ¿¡no juegues eh!?

No juego en realidad eres muy hermosa…- no se dio cuenta ni siquiera de lo que dijo-

¿Que? Hay si claro!, me quieres tomar el pelo o que?- estaba sorprendida y roja, yaten le acababa de decir que era hermosa, ella tratando de no incurrir mucho en el tema trato de salirse por la tangente, y se había reído.

Porque no me crees, tu ya sabes que yo hablo enserio- acercándose a ella con una seriedad y serenidad increíbles, al mismo tiempo que con un voz seductora.

Mina dejo de reír, le estaba hablando enserio. Ella no podía estar soñando o si?... no lo sabia, pero si sabia que si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca.

El se acerco le tomo las manos, la miro fijo a los ojos, se acerco a ella, quería besarla mas que otra cosa en el mundo, era el momento perfecto, pero ellos no tenían momentos perfectos, cuando sus corazones empezaron a latir y se acercaban mas y mas hasta que quedaron abrazados , se miraron fijamente, sus bocas se acercaban cada vez mas ella había cerrado los ojos era la señal de que lo aprobaba y cuando el estaba apunto de besarla

kunzite los interrumpió…

¡Venus!-interrumpió kunzite- la reina te busca- molesto por la escena que acababa de presenciar-

Si, ahora voy- sin dejar de ver a yaten, el momento se había arruinado estaba furiosa con kunzite, pero ya no quedaba mas que cumplir sus tareas

Yaten la soltó y miro a kunzite con coraje, había arruinado el mejor momento desde que llego a Tokio.

Mina se retiro, a cumplir sus tareas, kunzite se quedo ahí mirando con odio a Yaten.

Aléjate de ella!!- dijo kunzite exaltado-

¿Por que? Yo la AMO y luchare por ella- por primera vez acepto sus sentimientos algo muy raro en el, el mismo estaba sorprendido.

Pues yo también LA AMO, ella y yo tenemos un pasado- kunzite no tenía otro argumento

Lo se ella me lo contó todo- era cierto yaten había preguntado a mina cuando llego quien era aquel personaje y mina no podía mentirle y así le contó todo estaba tan endiosada con Yaten qUe no podía mas que contarle todo, le dijo que ella lo AMO durante el milenio de plata esto dejo tranquilo pues ella le dijo "LO AME"

Yaten no tenia dudas estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

En cambio kunzite dudaba, ella le había contado sobre el a ese hombre.

Como sea luchare por su amor no me daré por vencido- agrego Yaten- la amo y no piensa dejarla ir.

Ya veremos ella es la que tiene la ultima palabra- kunzite muy seguro.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VI: UNA GRAN NOCHE

**CAPITULO VI: UNA GRAN NOCHE**

MÁS TARDE EN EL PALACIO

Ella no podía dormir, habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día había estado apunto de besar a yaten

Que es lo que esta pasando?- se pregunto

Ninguno de los tres podía dormir, kunzite opto por hacer guardia sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, seria mejor que el ganara el amor de mina, no podía hacerlo por lo menos tenia que hablar con ella exponer sus sentimientos y ya había decidido que hacer.

Yaten estaba en su habitación pensando en el momento adecuado para declarar sus sentimientos después de todo ya había hecho lo más difícil aceptarlo el mismo.

Decidió ir a la habitación de mina, después de todo estaba frente a la suya, toco la puerta, esperando obtener respuesta…

¿Quien?

Soy yo…yaten; no te he despertado?

Claro que no pasa…

Yaten abrió la puerta, la habitación era hermosa de un color amarillo con toques de naranja y rojo hermosos, con velas y flores, un gran balcón, con hermosa vista de los jardines y el cielo. Esa noche había un cielo estrellado y una luna hermosa.

No puedo dormir…D-sonrió-

A, yo tampoco te molesta si te acompaño en tu insomnio D- acercándose a ella

Claro que no- sonriendo una vez más y señalando un lado de ella, estaba sentada en su cama e hizo el ademán para que se sentara junto a ella.

No sabia porque estaba tan tranquila a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar hacia un rato.

¿por cierto, para que te llamo la reina?- dijo yaten sentándose en el lugar que mina le había indicado.

A, no nada importante, me pidió que me hiciera cargo del castillo unos días, iran a visitar a rini y heliot.

Oh! Que bien- estaría solo con ella unos días, bueno excepto por kunzite amy y taiki- y quien será su guardia?

Yo insistí en que me llevaran pero…

FLASH BACK

Por favor serena no puedes ir sin protección- declaro mina

No iré sin protección, además hay visita y tú debes atenderle- con una sonrisa y un tono pícaro-

Ella sabia cuanto deseaba estar con el

Así que he convencido a Endimión de que se lo pida a kunzite y no creo que se niegue- guiñando un ojo a su amiga

De acuerdo- mas relajada y con una sonrisa de felicidad

FIN FLASH BACK

Endimión se lo pidió a kunzite y el acepto- termino mina-

Yaten reafirmo sus sospechas estaría casi solo con mina pero que su hermano estuviera no era un gran problema

Amy regresara a mercurio en la mañana- añadió mina- dijo que era tiempo de volver pero me tranquiliza que tu hermano la acompañara.

Con las ultimas palabras de mina yaten reafirmo sus esperanzas tendría mucho tiempo a solas con mina, era perfecto quería tener un momento especial con ella a solas.

Que bueno así estaremos mas tranquilos- hizo una pequeña pausa- no tendremos que preocuparnos por que les pase algo malo.

Yaten había estado a punto de descubrirse. Mina no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, lo que si sabia era que pasaría mas tiempo con yaten y eso la hacia feliz.

Que te parece si platicamos en el balcón- dijo yaten a mina , tratando de poder pasar un momento romántico con mina.

Claro, es una noche hermosa…estrellas…luna llena (perfecto)- pensó -

El la ayudo a incorporarse tomándola de la mano ella no pudo mas que sonreír a lo que el respondió con otra sonrisa.

El balcón estaba adornado por flores, enredaderas y luces, se veía hermoso, la propia mina lo había arreglado con la ayuda de Lita, ahí había 1 mesa y dos sillas.

Vengo aquí todas las noches-dijo mina a yaten- haber las estrellas- se sonrojo

Así, que casualidad, yo todas las noches en el palco salía a verlas…- la mira esa noche se veía hermosa- te ves hermosa-pensó-

Los dos se miraban y guardaron silencio un momento, sabían que salían pensando que de algún modo esas estrellas los reunían, cuando las veían recordaban los momentos juntos, mina las admiraba cada noches intentando ver pasar alguna estrella fugaz y tendría la esperanza de que fuera el. Yaten creía que las estrellas transmitían sus pensamientos y en varias ocasiones creyó verla en las estrellas.

Son hermosas verdad-dijo mina acercándose al balcón y poniéndose en la orilla para admirar las estrellas- cada una de ellas tiene un brillo especial.

Te regalo una- levantándose y dirigiéndose a un lado de mina- escógela

Ella lo miro, era imposible, pues la unica estrella que ella quería mas que nada en el mundo era el, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo.

mmm- pensando en que decir- no juegues eh!, me la voy a creer-le dijo sonriendo-

no es un juego, escógela- reafirmo yaten

esta bien quiero…esa- señalo una estrella que tenia un brillo espectacular mas que las demás era la que cada noche veía y se acordaba de el, estaba cerca de su planeta Venus.

Esta bien, es tuya, y cada vez que la veas, recordaras esta noche, en que te la regale tu estrella y cuando estés triste o te sientas sola mírala y yo vendré corriendo a verte o no importa que no te sientas mal mírala y yo vendré corriendo-mirándola a los ojos

Los ojos de ella brillaban estaba emocionada no lo podía creer si por ella fuera cada noche la vería para que el estuviera junto a ella cada día, estaba a punto de llorar quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás quería estar siempre junto a el.

¿Que nombre le pondrás?-agrego yaten-

¿Tengo que decidir ahora?- pregunto ella, mientras se sonrojaba, el nombre que quería para aquella estrella era el de su ser amado, pero en ese momento no podía decirle.

Mmm, pues no pero cuando lo decidas dímelo, y esa será tu estrella para siempre de acuerdo?- dijo yaten a mina

¿De nosotros, te parece?- Le sonrió una vez mas a su amado-

El chico casi se derretía, era la estrella de los, ella lo había decidido así.

Será un honor-haciendo una reverencia-

Ella rió y se sonrojo.

La mirare cada noche-dijo ella admirando la estrella- y te recordare, bueno ahora yo te regalare algo… haber veamos-estaba buscando que podía regalarle- que te gustaría?

El lo único que quería era poder tomarla entre sus brazo y decirle te amo, besarla y nunca separarse de ella, vivir por siempre con ella, pero ese no era el momento mas indicado, debía esperar, tenia que ser algo especial aunque ese momento era perfecto, no era el que el quería para declarar sus sentimientos.

No te preocupes, no es necesario-dijo yaten mientras sonreía y veía a mina buscar algo en su habitación.

Claro que si! Yo también te quiero dar algo, para que siempre me recuerdes- volteo hacia el y le sonrió, el se sonrojo y le sonrió.

Yo siempre te recuerdo- dijo en voz baja-

Mina estaba tan ocupada viendo que regalarle a yaten no logro escucharlo.

Mmm de acuerdo, pero te debo un regalo, te lo daré pronto lo prometo-sonriendo a yaten

Mina pensaba en su regalo para el, tenia que ser algo especial después de todo el le había regalado una estrella. Debía ser algo con lo que el siempre la recordara, aunque en realidad lo que ella mas deseaba era besarlo y abrazarlo decirle cuanto lo amaba.

La noche transcurrió rápido, habían estado platicando durante toda la noche, mina se empezaba a quedar dormida. Yaten la observo, se veía hermosa, ahí dormida, la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco sobre su cama, al momento en que la coloco en la cama justo en el instante en que la había puesto sobre la cama ella susurro….

Te amo yaten…

Yaten se quedo perplejo no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar seria verdad, si era verdad había sido la confirmación de todo, estaba decidido a decirle que el la amaba. Decidió velarle el sueño a su hermosa princesa, tomo una silla y la coloco junto a su cama, y así transcurrió un buen rato el no podía dejar de observarla se veía hermosa, se quedo ahí toda la noche….

Se ve tan hermosa- dijo en voz baja- ahora se porque la amo tanto. Es tan bella, tan alegre, frágil, tierna…

Y así se quedo observándola hasta quedarse dormido, soñaba con el día en el que por fin estarían juntos.

Mina despertó temprano y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a yaten dormido, a su lado en una silla, había velado su sueño, estaba sorprendida, no sabia que pensar el se había quedado con ella toda la noche. Yaten comenzaba a despertar, mina se hizo la dormida, solo lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, el se despertó la miro, se paro y se acerco hacia ella, se inclino hacia, mina estaba nerviosa que estaba haciendo yaten, la miro y beso su frente, el corazón de mina latía con gran fuerza, ella trataba de calmarse el la acababa de besar, yaten se alejo fue directamente hacia la puerta, volteo por ultima vez a ver a su princesa, suspiro y salio de la habitación.

Había sido la noche mas maravillosa de todas…aunque solo había hablado con ella, eso le bastaba para estar feliz y aunque cuando ella dijo esas palabras

TE AMO YATEN

Aunque solo hubiera sido entre sueños, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, el la amaba no podía haber error su destino era estar juntos…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VII: UN ATARDECER EN MERCURIO

**CAPITULO VII: UN ATARDECER EN MERCURIO**

Por la mañana despidieron a amy y taiki, iban a regresar al castillo de mercurio.

Vayan con cuidado-dijo la reina mientras abrazaba a amy

Si te la encargamos mucho, eh! Taiki- le dijo mina con un tono amenazador

Claro que si mina, yo me encargare que no le suceda nada-dijo colocándose por detrás de amy, y tomándola por los hombros.

Amy no podía estar más feliz, taiki estaría con ella más tiempo, la acompañaría al castillo, no podía pedir más. Taiki no podía mas que admirar a amy, la amaba, cada vez que la veía se daba cuenta de que la amaba cada día mas y mas estaba decidido , en mercurio declararía su amor, nada lo detendría.

Asi se despidieron de sus amigos y partieron hacia mercurio. Su viaje no tuvo complicaciones, al llegar taiki no podía dejar de observar el castillo, era hermoso, estaba rodeado por jardines, fuentes por todas partes, era maravilloso simplemente hermoso.

Woow!- expreso taiki- es hermoso

Ami sonreía un poco roja. Tomo la mano de taiki y lo jalo hacia el castillo.

Estaré complacida de mostrarse los hermosos lugares que hay aquí en mercurio- dijo a taiki mientras tiraba de el.

Estaba feliz de estar ahí junto a el. No lo podía creer taiki la acompañaba era perfecto, no podía pedir nada mas, bueno en realidad si había algo que la haría completamente feliz. El amor de taiki.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo y se instalaron, amy reviso que todo estuviera bajo control, fue a la habitación de taiki a revisar que todo estuviera en orden y que no le faltara nada, lo llevaría a dar un paseo por mercurio ya que no sabia cuantos días permanecerían ahí, estaba un poco preocupada por mina, su salud no había estado muye bien desde hace tiempo pero que estuviera con yaten la hacia relajarse sabia que el cuidaría de ella, en esos momentos lo mas importante era taiki, estaba decidida a exponer sus sentimientos, esperando ser correspondida, pues no estaba dispuesta a pasar mas tiempo solo, pensando cada noche en el…

Esta todo bien? No te hace falta nada? Te gusto tu habitación?-decía amy con gran insistencia-

Si todo es perfecto- sonrió- me encanta la vista de la habitación

Amy había dado a taiki la mejor habitación del palacio después de la suya claro. Tenía una hermosa vista del mar que estaba cerca del palacio. La habitación era grande tenia la cama, una pequeña sala, baño y una pequeña biblioteca. Taiki había echado un vistazo a los libros eran muy buenos, después de todo eran de amy.

Muy buena colección-dijo a amy mientras daba un vistazo a uno de ellos-

Muchas gracias, coloque algunos aquí pues se que te gusta leer, pero si no te agradan o los terminas de leer todos, jaja, que es lo mas probable, hay una biblioteca en el primer piso- dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a taiki a desempacar

Muchas gracias- acercándose a ella y ayudándola- yo lo hago, muero porque me muestres mercurio

Por eso ni te preocupes , mañana mismo daremos un gran paseo, el día de hoy tienes que descansar a siso un largo viaje- acercándose a la puerta

Amy- llamo taiki

Si?- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

Gracias- con una gran sonrisa

Por nada, es un placer- sonrió

Amy salio de la habitación su corazón latía muy rápido, había tenido la sensación de que le diría algo mas, pero había sido solo su imaginación.

Se retiro hacia su habitación y tomo un largo baño, estaba agotada abrió las llaves y dejo que la tina se llenara, mientras tanto prendió algunas velas. Ya cuando la tina estuvo llena se sumergió, se sentía relajada, tenia a taiki metido en sus pensamientos.

Taiki mientras tanto estaba observando la vista desde su habitación, tenia a amy en la cabeza, no la podía sacar de su mente, el atardecer era hermoso, al verlo comenzó a planear el momento perfecto para decirle a amy cuanto la amaba. No dejaría que el momento se le fuera de las manos.

El baño de amy se había prolongado por mas de 1 hora estaba a punto de quedarse dormida decidió salir y recostarse, estaba tan agotada, que en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada, se quedo profundamente dormida. Taiki también se había recostado y por lo contrario, el no podía dormir estaba pensando en ella, en todos los momentos juntos. Después de un rato al fin se durmió

Fue una noche tranquila transcurrió sin percance alguno, los dos habían caído rendidos.

El día siguiente amy despertó muy temprano, Quería dejar todo listo para poder llevar a taiki a pasear, dejo todo listo para que no se necesitara su presencia durante el día.

Taiki iba despertando- este es el día- se dijo a si mismo durante la noche había decidido no esperar mas- hoy será el día- se repetía una y otra vez, se arreglo lo mas que pudo quería impresionar a amy, bajo al comedor a desayunar, amy ya lo estaba esperando.

Hace mucho que estas aquí?- pregunto taiki acercándose a amy-

No, estaba arreglando todo- sonrió- desayunemos te parece?

Claro- dijo taiki, mientras se acercaba para ayudar a amy a sentarse, durante el desayuno taiki había siso todo un caballero, amy estaba sorprendida, taiki nunca se había demostrado así.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a salir, el día era hermoso- perfecto- pensó, se dirigieron hacia el mar que estaba cerca, caminaron ya que no estaba lejos. Durante el trayecto platicaron de infinidad de temas, eran tan inteligentes que las buenas pláticas nunca terminaban, además sus gustos eran muy parecidos.

Amy contó a taiki todo sobre mercurio y taiki todo sobre el nuevo planeta. Llegaron al mar, era hermoso el agua era de un turquesa hermoso, la arena fina y blanca, caminaron un rato por la orilla sin darse cuenta comenzaba a atardecer.

Taiki había decidido que era el momento perfecto para expresar sus sentimientos; amy estaba feliz era el mejor día de su vida. Se sentaron a la orilla del mar a contemplar el atardecer; cuando taiki se puso de pie, la miro a los ojos, amy lo observaba sin entender lo que pasaba.

Amy yo…-dudando un poco- quiero decirte algo…que- tomando valor estaba decidido era el momento- hace mucho tiempo debí haberte dicho…

Si?... que pasa?...es algo malo?- desconcertada con la actitud de taiki.

Es que yo… yo… amy… yo… yo te AMO. Desde el día en que ustedes arriesgaron la vida por nosotros, me di cuenta que te amo, fue ahí que abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que ya no puedo estar sin ti ni un minuto lejos de ti, te necesito, amy, yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo…-dijo taiki mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos azules.

Amy se había quedado sin palabras aquello era un sueño, no lo era, era el momento mas feliz de su vida. Ahí estaba ella, junto a taiki, con un hermoso atardecer a sus espaldas. Lo primero que hizo fue pararse y correr a abrazar a taiki, amy soltó en llanto, el estaba desconcertado la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y ella a el, no querían separarse nunca. Depuse amy seco sus lágrimas y le dijo.

Yo también te AMO y no sabes cuento esperaba este día, te he extrañado tanto- mientras lloraba- no sabes cuento, cada noche desde su partida, no he dejado de pensar en ti, taiki, es el mejor día de mi vida.

El chico no lo podía creer ella lo amaba, sentía lo mismo que el, se sintió tonto por no haberlo dicho antes…

Soy un tonto… debí habértelo dicho antes- se reprocho mientras abrazaba a amy- lo siento, ha sido tanto tiempo…

Si tanto tiempo- secando sus lágrimas y mirándolo.

Se miraron fijamente ahí estaban abrazados acababan de aceptar sus sentimientos. Lo que mas quería era basarla. La miro a los ojos, se acerco a ella tomo su barbilla la acerco a el y la beso con delicadeza, el beso fue hermoso y largo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. El momento fue perfecto , taiki no había podido haberlo dicho en uno mejor, atardecer, la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba y un beso que duraría por toda la eternidad.

Al final solo se tomaron de las manos y regresaron, el no podía quitarle la vista de encima, soltó su mano y la abrazo, amy hizo lo mismo, era el mejor día de sus vidas.

Te AMO- dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se besaban frente a un hermoso atardecer.

Ha sido el mejor atardecer en mercurio que he tenido- dijo amy

Yo también- mientras la volvía a besar.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO VIII: UNA REVELACION INESPERADA

**CAPITULO VIII: UNA REVELACION INESPERADA **

Ya habían partido amy y taiki, solo faltaban el Rey, la neo reina y kunzite. Pero su partida fue aplazado un poco pues surgieron asuntos inesperados y pues se retrazaron un poco.

Mina y Yaten platicaban mientras kunzite veía con rencor a Yaten.

Yaten, Seiya te llama!- anuncio la neo reina.

En un momento voy- respondió-ahora regreso no te muevas eh!

Claro que no, aquí te espero- mientras reía un poco.

Yaten dejo a mina para atender el llamado de Seiya debía ser algo importante para que lo estuviera llamando.

Kunzite aprovecho el momento, era ahora o nunca, debía hablar con ella, exponer sus sentimientos y esperar una respuesta. Y ya si la respuesta no era la esperada, partiría a donde los generales para que ella fuera feliz. Se acerco a ella.

Venus…puedo hablar contigo?- algo nervioso.

Si, claro- dijo mina mientras se acercaba a donde estaba kunzite.

Bueno, veras, Venus quiero decirte algo pero no se como lo tomaras- nerviosos por lo que estaba apunto de declarar.

Es que yo, durante el milenio de plata, yo tuve un gran amor por ti, pero no fue posible y creí que ya no sentía amor por ti sino una gran amistad, pero con el tiempo- acercándose a ella quedando muy cerca mas de lo que mina hubiera querido, tomo sus manos, mientras ella se sonrojaba- me he dado cuenta de que aun te amo, te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, ella trataba se separarse un poco la situación estaba poniendo se incomoda para ella- te amo y nunca te he dejado de amar…

Ella estaba pasmada, kunzite le estaba declarando que aun sentía un gran amor por ella, pero ella no podía corresponder a esa amor. Se sintió muy triste por no poder corresponderlo, no quería lastimarlo pero ella estaba profundamente enamorada de otro.

Kunzite- alejándose de el- yo, la verdad es que yo… yo te quiero mucho…pero no te amo…tal vez antes te ame… pero ahora mi corazón y mis pensamientos los ocupa alguien mas- le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo-

Kunzite estaba solo un poco sorprendido después de todo esperaba esa respuesta, sabia que su princesa estaba enamorada de aquel hombre…

Ya veo… así que mis sospechas son ciertas, eh!- con algo de tristeza-

De que hablas?- no esperaba esa respuesta-

De que al que amas es a el… o me equivoco- dijo triste señalando hacia el lugar al que había partido yaten, pero sin dejar de verla.

Pues…si, la verdad es que si, pero no se si mi amor sea correspondido- triste, pues le dolía pensar que el no sintiera lo mismo-

Pues bueno, que le vamos a hacer, no te puedo obligar a que me ames, y no te puedo culpar por no amarme, ya veras que pronto sabrás si eres correspondida, cuídate mucho, de acuerdo Venus?, quiero decir Princesa- haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano , mientras ella se sonrojaba-

-como que pronto sabré si soy correspondida acaso sabe algo-pensaba.

Cuida mucho del rey y la reina, después de este viaje, no regresare mas, espero que seas feliz y encuentres el amor, después de todo adonis solo te asusto, nunca fue cierto- dijo mientras se alejada cada vez mas-

Como que no era verdad?- sorprendida-

Pero kunzite ya se había ido, se quedo ahí, sin nada que decir o hacer, estaba impresionada nunca pensó que el la amara, ella lo consideraba como un buen amigo, se quedo aun con todo dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras regresaba al lugar donde la había dejado yaten, y el regresaba.

Cuídala bien- dijo kunzite, al pasar al lado de yaten.

No tienes, ni que decirlo- le respondió

Y así yaten fue a reunirse con mina, se dio cuenta de que algo turbaba sus pensamientos.

Que te pasa? Te ha hecho o dicho algo?- algo molesto-

No nada, me quede pensando en amy y serena quisiera protegerlas, no se como esta amy y serena se ira- tratando de ocultar la verdad, no quería decirle a yaten en ese momento-

No te preocupes- tratándola de animar un poco- taiki esta con amy, no dejara que nada le pase- sabia que su hermano amaba a amy y no la dejaría sola, mientras abrazaba a mina- y por serena, estará con darien y kunzite estará con ellos, además, iran a ilusión con rini, heliot y las sailor asteroides.

Tienes razón-respondiendo al abrazo-

Los reyes regresaron, era hora de partir, kunzite los acompañaba.

Por favor cuídense mucho- dijo Venus-

No te preocupes Venus, no dejare que les pase nada- kunzite, sonriendo a mina-

Cuiden el palacio- dijo el rey-

No se preocupen- mina y yaten al unísono-

Volveremos pronto- dijo la reina mientras abrazaba a mina

Cuídala- dijo kunzite a yaten mientras se despedían con un apretón de manos.

No tienes ni que decirlo- yaten no comprendía la actitud de kunzite, solo mina sabia lo que estaba diciendo kunzite.

Cuídate mucho- dijo mina, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a kunzite y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Yaten estaba celoso, como era posible eso, pero después comprendió que eran amigos y se tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco, cuando mina lo soltó, la tomo por los hombros y sonrió.

Los reyes y kunzite ya habían partido. Mina sabia que no volvería a ver a kunzite, se sentía un poco triste, después de todo habían pasado buenos momentos juntos, cuidando el palacio, ella lo quería mucho, como amigo.

Por fin solos- pensó yaten-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO IX: UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

**CAPITULO IX: UNA NOCHE JUNTOS  
**

Yaten había planeado un picnic nocturnos, con las estrellas, Venus ya que esa noche el planeta se veía claramente desde la tierra, deseaba pasar un momento con mina.

Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo yaten- pasare a tu habitación por ti a las 9:00pm de acuerdo?

Si, pero que pasa?- dijo con curiosidad- que haremos?

Es una sorpresa- dijo yaten con una voz seductora-

De acuerdo esperare con ansias

Yaten sonrió y se retiro a organizar todo para la noche, ese era el día, en la noche declararía sus sentimientos a mina. Ella se retiro a terminar sus deberes, para tener tiempo para arreglarse. Había decidido darle esa noche su regalo a yaten, la canción que había escrito con tanto amor para el.

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde, mina había terminado todo, estaba lista para arreglarse, se retiro a su habitación, no había visto a yaten en todo el día

– Que estará planeando?-

Se pregunto, era demasiado curiosa, pero no tenía más opción que esperar y ver la sorpresa que le había preparado. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño de mas o menos 1 hora, después cepillo su largo y hermoso cabello, tenia que estar perfecta esa noche, se dirigió a su closet a ver que ropa se pondría, después de decidirlo se perfumo, enchino sus pestañas, coloreo sus mejillas, su cabello iba suelto, no llevaba el tradicional lazo rojo, estaba lista, solo le quedaba esperar la hora en que yaten iría por ella. El también se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo personal, había preparado una deliciosa cena, vino, velas, postre, a su amada le gustaba mucho la comida, había traído un hermoso ramo de tulipanes

La noche estaba prevista a ser perfecta, nada podia arruina el momento, yaten no soportaba mas, no podia reprimir lo que sentia-ya no mas- estaba decidido, ese era su destino, estaba seguro que mina lo amaba, aunque dudaba un poco, estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de ella, que tal si en realidad ya no lo amaba, que tal si al que amaba era a kunzite

-no-

Se repetía una y otra vez

- tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, estoy seguro de lo que siento-

Estaba seguro de que su amor era correpondido aunque el miedo lo invadia, ya no soportaba la soledad y la incertidumbre.

Mina habia terminado de arreglarse, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que haría esa noche, después de todo por dentro era muy tímida, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir- pero que tal si no siente lo mismo- dudaba demasiado pero al recordar, todos los detalles y hermosos momentos su confianza regresaba

-entonces porque regreso si no fue por…-

no estaba muy claro, tal vez era para visitarlos a todos o tal vez-no, no es posible, fue un viaje muy largo, demasiado largo hasta aquí pero- pero tal vez lo que pensaba podia ser cierto, - esta noche lo descubriré- estaba decidida no quería ya esa soledad la cual ace le dijo que estaba destinada para ella- no kunzite dijo que no era cierto, kunzite- con solo recordarlo vinieron a su mente varios recuerdos como la batalla en el milenio de plata, pero también momentos felices que paso con el, el momento en el que se despidió de ella en el palacio ese abrazo, de repente se sonrojo- que me pasa- tal vez kunzite aun tenia lugar en su corazón. Solo tal vez-deja de pensar en eso yaten te espera- se dijo y corrió a buscar la partitura de la canción que e habia escrito a yaten.

-después de todo te lo prometí-

Sacando la partitura del cajón, la canto por última vez antes de entonarla a yaten, en esa canción describía todos sus sentimientos reprimidos durante años

-lo amo, de eso estoy segura, no hay nadie que me haga sentir lo que el-

Pero en su mente aun rondaba el recuerdo de kunzite. Que era lo que estaba pasando, a caso no amaba a yaten que tal si su verdadero amor fuera kunzite, se habia equivocado

-no puede ser-

Mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos confusos, fue interrumpida por alguien-mina- era la voz de yaten, solo el la llamaba así, solo el tenia ese poder para hacerla temblar-un momento- se miro en el espejo una vez mas-listo- se acerco a la puerta donde yaten esperaba con un hermoso tulipán era su favorita, estaba guapísimo, mina no podia dejar de verlo.

-buenas noches, princesa-dijo yaten-esta usted muy hermosa esta noche-

-jaja, que gracias, tu no te quedas atrás- mientras sonreía, algo roja por el comentario

-esto es para ti- dándole un tulipán

-Muchas gracias, es mi favorita, como lo supiste?-

-Me costo averiguarlo, pero ya vez- sonrió

Ella se sonrojo aun mas, estaba feliz-yo tambien tengo algo para ti, pero es una sorpresa y te lo diré después de la cena- con una sonrisa picara y misteriosa

-mmm, de acuerdo, valdrá la pena la espera-

el no era muy curioso así que. Mina salio de la habitación, yaten extendió su brazo en señal de que lo tomara, era todo un caballero, nada comparado con aquel muchacho de la preparatoria, orgulloso, impulsivo, de carácter fuerte, y muy reservado-gracias-tomando el brazo de aquel hombre, el castillo estaba en penumbras

- oye como es que, no se ve nada como…- yaten se detuvo

- como veremos en esta oscuridad?, tranquila confía en mi, confías en mi?- mina lo miro divertida

-mmm-

- a si-

-claro que confió en ti-

Siguieron su camino y mientras avanzaban por el camino se iban encendiendo unas pequeñas luces, que parecían estrellas. Conforme avanzaron mas, el camino parecía como el cielo de una noche estrellada, estaba asombrada y feliz- es hermoso- sus ojos brillaban-que bueno que te gusto- siguieron avanzando ella estaba asombrada era hermoso, el no podia dejar de verle-es tan hermosa-mina se habia percatado de que yaten la miraba, por lo que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y muy roja, el camino parecía eterno y eso, les encantaba a los 2 era perfecto pasaron mas tiempo juntos muy cerca.

-sabes, me dio mucho gusto haber regresado, en el planeta me sentia solo, aunque estaban mis hermanos no es lo mismo, tu compañía es especial, me agrada mucho estar contigo-tomando la mano de mina

-me da mucho gusto, aunque nunca debiste haberte sentido solo, nos tienes a nosotras, a mi, a tus hermanos, a mi, a la princesa, a mi, jaja-dijo divertida. El solo sonrió.

Mina se acerco mas a yaten, quería estar lo mas cerca posible, quería sentir su calor, su olor, por momentos no podía dejar de verle y cuando se daba cuenta volvía la vista al frente y se sonrojaba, en una ocasión yaten se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Conforme avanzaban, el pasillo se llenaba de estrellas, después de un rato en silencio se acercaban a la salid, yaten se detuvo.

-cierra los ojos-mientras se colocaba detrás de ella.

-de acuerdo, para que- sentia una enorme curiosidad

-ya veras, es una sorpresa-

la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a avanzar, la llevo con mucho cuidado, se acercaban hacia uno de los jardines, este era uno de los as hermosos, yaten lo habia arreglado con un poco de ayuda-puedes abrir los ojos- mientras se colocaba a su lado para poder ver s expresión; mina abrió los ojos poco a poco, no lo podia creer, era hermoso, habia un muy amplio espacio, verde y lleno de luces, flores y un ambiente muy romántico con velas, en un lado habia un hermoso kiosco cubierto por verdes enredaderas y luces que le daban una hermosa apariencia, en la entrada habia un camino cubierto por flores a sus lados, este conducía directamente al kiosco avanzaron por el, yaten tomo la mano de ella y la guió hasta el kiosco, ella estaba un muy impresionada , se dejo guiar por su amado, al llegar al kiosco, se podia visualizar la segunda parte del camino la cual al final tenia un pequeño lago en el cual se reflejaba la hermosa luna y estrellas de esa noche, cerca de ahí habia enredaderas las cuales rodeaban un pequeño lugar, también estaban cubiertas por hermosas luces blancas, ese era el lugar que yaten habia preparado para la cena de esa noche,

-es maravilloso, esta hermoso, nunca habia estado en este jardín, o no que yo recuerde- mientras caminaban a la mesa

-si, creo que ya has venido, solo que esta noche luce diferente y especial para nosotros, así que hay que disfrutarlo, gusta acompañarme, hermosa señorita?-

mina asintió mientras daba una hermosa sonrisa a su acompañante, se acercaron a la mesa, yaten como un caballero ayudo a mina a sentarse, mientras ella se acomodaba, el fue en busca de la comida, no era nada espectacular pero era especial pues el mismo la habia cocinado,

-espero que te guste, no se cocinar muy bien, pero tampoco soy pésimo-

-tu lo cocinaste?, enserio, es un honor, creo, tal vez a los que les has cocinado tiene que haberles gustado-

-claro, que no cocinaría para cualquiera, tu tienes privilegios, jaja-

Entonces soy muy afortunada-

-comencemos o si no se enfriara, provecho-

-provecho-

Y así transcurrió la cena no hubo muchos comentarios, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, así que no se atrevían a hacer ningún comentario por miedo a meter la pata.

-esta delicioso- dijo mina por fin

-ay mina, no juegues-

-es cierto, no es como el de lita pero esta muy rico-

-pues gracias-

-por nada, es un placer-

Y así transcurrió el resto de la cena y después descansaron un poco la comida comenzaron a platicar de cosas un poco mas serias y que se iban acercando mas al tema del que ambos querían hablar, pero que ninguno se atrevía a tocar.

-¿y que tal el planeta?-

-pues, bien, poco a poco avanza no es lo mismo, pero estamos dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo, la gente que esta viviendo ahí, es muy buena y trata de ayudar en lo que puede, es muy bueno contar con ellos, ahora comprendo su determinación durante la batalla para salvar la tierra, era por la gente como ellos, verdad, ahora se porque-

-como una vez les dijimos, nosotras haremos lo posible por proteger a nuestros seres amados y la tierra, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo ese día ustedes dieron la vida por nosotros, siempre te estaré agradecido por haberme salvado, no solo en esa ocasión, sino cuando tuviste la audición y yo te reproche por estar ahí y que tu dijiste que ese era tu sueño, en ese momento no lo entendía, y cuando yo te dije que la princesa no respondía a nuestro llamado, yo creía que estábamos haciendo algo mal, tu me animaste y tus palabras me alentaron a seguir la búsqueda, sin tus palabras creo que me habría dado por vencido-

-no fue nada, era la verdad tu mismo lo comprobaste, la princesa ya los habia escuchado pero tenia sus razones para no presentarse ante ustedes-

-si lo recuerdo ella, nos explico después-

-ves, es que eras demasiado terco, eso lo recuerdo bien-

-jaja, ¿enserio era así?

-pues no lo se, ¿aun lo eres? No, has cambiado y mucho antes creo que ni siquiera podíamos tener esta conversación hubiéramos peleado, o te hubieras molestado con mis actitudes-

-pues entonces creo que si he cambiado (solo hay una cosa que no ha cambiado mi amor por ti-pensó), pero tu también has cambiado, no eres la misma, eres mas madura, creo y menos inoportuna-

-ah!, era inoportuna , jaja, pues la verdad si he cambiado desde…-

Sin darse cuenta estaban entrando al tema del que los dos querían hablar, mina se habia acercado demasiado al tema y estaba a punto de retomar la platica de hace años, quería hablar de eso mas que de otra cosa, quería saber que era lo que yaten le iba a decir hace años, pero tenia miedo y muchos nervios.

-si mina.¿desde..?-

-no, no me hagas caso-

-claro que si, dime que ibas a decir ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?-

-claro, que confió en ti, pero es algo que paso hace años-

-no importa, dime, debe ser importante-

Yaten sabia que se refería al día de su partida, esa platica que el querría terminar desde que llego a la tierra otra vez.

-esta bien, desde el día en el que se fueron para rehacer su planeta, ese día...-

Los recuerdos venían a su mente, acababa de comenzar el tema, así que ahora para bien o para mal sabría el fin de esa conversación.

-si lo se, ese día tuvimos una platica que no logramos terminar, yo prometí terminarla, volver algún día a terminar esa conversación y aquí estoy así que es hora de determinar lo que hace tiempo empecé, desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ello-

Mina estaba nerviosa, la voz de yaten se habia vuelto seria y fría, pensó que la platica, tendría algo malo-que tal si no me ama como yo a el- se dijo, pero lo único que podia hacer era esperar que yaten empezara. La invito a ir al lago que estaba ahí, así que se sentaron a la orilla

-pues bien, esa tarde yo quería decirte muchas cosas, que ahora tal vez parecerán absurdas-

-claro que no yaten-

-bueno entonces comenzare, yo quería, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, por mi, durante mi estancia en la tierra, fueron unos meses maravillosos aunque no lo demostrara, yo te apreciaba mucho-

Mina comenzó a marearse un poco mientras yaten hablaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba empezando a desvanecerse poco a poco, iba perdiendo el conocimiento, tal vez eran los nervios que le causaba que al fin sabría el fin de aquella conversación o la gran alegría de tenerlos ahí tan cerca de ella, de pronto perdió totalmente el conocimiento fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hacia los brazos de yaten que estaba frente a ella, yaten se percato y se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos, estaba muy preocupado no sabia que estaba pasando.

-mina despierta-pero no obtuvo respuesta-mina te AMO no te vallas ahora, no me dejes solo, estoy aquí quiero estar por siempre contigo-

Pero ella no contestaba, estaba inconciente, se habia desmayado. Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al castillo, la recostó sobre su cama, llamo a taiki para que viniera con amy-vamos para allá- el mientras tanto no se separo de mina ni un momento, estaba muy preocupado-que es lo que te pasa mina- yaten soltó el llanto que le pasaba a su diosa que era lo que ocurría, no quería perderla, -fui un tonto por no expresar antes mi amor por ti, fui un tonto- mientras lloraba, tenia abrazada a mina no quería separarse de ella ni un momento se coloco a su lado y la abrazo,-no me separare de ti ni un momento lo prometo- la observo toda la noche, no la soltó ni un segundo.

Mina entre sueños sintió a yaten a su lado, pero aun no tenia fuerzas para despertar, era como un sueño tenerlo ahí, habia escuchado todo lo que el habia dicho aunque no estaba segura, tal vez era un sueño.

-yaten…-murmuro entre sueños mina

Yaten se percato que su diosa lo llamaba y se alegro ya habia despertado solo faltaba ver que estaba pasando.

-TE AMO MINA, TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, NO TE VALLAS NO ME DEJES SOLO AHORA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS PORFAVOR-

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras durante la noche. Yaten se habia quedado profundamente dormido.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO X:

**CAPITULO X: DESPIERTA POR FAVOR**

A la mañana siguiente yaten despertó y se percato de que su diosa aun no recobrado el conocimiento la miro una vez más y decidió bajar a ver si amy y taiki habían llegado.

Justo cuando salía del pasillo se encontró con amy, parecía agotada

-donde esta Venus-

-en su habitación-

-como esta? Que paso?-

-esta bien parece que solo duerme, pero no ha despertado, y pues anoche solo se desvaneció en mis brazos-su voz se notaba triste y quebrada no podia aun creer lo que habia pasado

-será mejor que vaya a verla y verificar que todo este en orden-

Claro amy, y por favor en cuanto despierte avísanos- dijo taiki mientras trataba de consolar a su hermano-que paso aquí yaten?-

-pues anoche antes de declararle mis sentimientos a mina, y pues solo se desmayo, toda la noche habia estado bien no se como paso solo paso-

-esta bien tranquilo ahora me preocupa su salud amy menciono hace días que hace tiempo tuvo un desmayo-

-que estará pasando? Hermano no quiero perderla, no ahora que estoy tan cerca-

-tranquilo veras que estará bien-

-si lo se, ella es muy fuerte-

-así es-

Los kou siguieron platicando por vario tiempo mientras amy revisaba a mina.

-hay mina que esta ocurriendo- mientras hacia varias pruebas- que cosas nos haces pasar mina, espero que estés bien, mejor llamo a las chicas-

Amy se dispuso a llamarlas, una vez mas no dudaron en dejar los palacios, la neo reina también habia regresado, sin embargo kunzite no. Todos se reunieron en la habitación de mina, artemis, luna, rini y heliot también habían acudido.

-que pasa mina? Porque? Si tu eres muy fuerte- le decía artemis mientras tomaba su mano.

-tranquilo artemis yo se que Venus estará bien ella es fuerte- le dijo la neo reina

-así es mina es muy fuerte- se unió lita

-no se dejara vencer, ella desea ser feliz y estar al lado yaten- dijo rei

-chicas mina esta bien solo esta dormida hay que dejarla descansar- intervino amy

-que bien- dijeron todas- pero porque aun no despierta ya ha dormido demasiado

-eso es lo que me preocupa-

-debió haber pasado algo malo para que se pusiera así-

-creen que haya pensado que yaten no la amaba-

-si es así yo mismo lo matare- dijo artemis con gran furia

-no creo que haya sido el caso, estoy segura de que yaten la ama-dijo la neo reina con gran tranquilidad

-pues ojala así sea- termino artemis

Mientras tanto en recibidor los hombres trataban de animar a yaten.

-tranquilo seguro esta bien- decía Nicolás

-si tal vez solo fue de emoción- dijo andrew con diversión

-no seas así, no lo tortures-le dijo el rey

-gracias, yo se que va estar bien y espero y haya sido solo la emoción-

Pasaron varias horas y mina aun no despertaba esa noche llegaron haruka, michiru y hotaru, estaban muy preocupadas por lo que pasaba.

-como que no despierta-un poco exaltada-

-tranquila haruka, amy por favor explícanos-

Amy les explico, haruka quería matar a yaten creía que el tenia la culpa, amy le explico que ya habia tenido los desmayos desde tiempo atrás, con esto haruka se tranquilizo un poco pero solo un poco, hotaru insistió en que la dejaran ver a Mina.

-esta bien, crees que podrás hacer algo-

-yo creo que si-

Entraron en la habitación y notaron que mina estaba perdiendo la vida poco a poco.

-que esta pasando-grito amy muy asustada

Al oír el grito todos los que estaban en el castillo acudieron a la habitación con yaten, haruka y artemis por delante.

-que pasa?-dijeron los tres

Al entrar vieron que el cuerpo de mina perdía color y como su fuerza se iba extinguiendo, estaba rodeada por un aura oscura.

- es Ace- dijo hotaru

-quien?- pregunto yaten confundido

-pero porque si eso fue hace muchos años- recordó artemis

-quien es el tal Ace?- volvió a preguntar Yaten

Artemis le explico, yaten no podia creerlo. Podia llegar a tanto el tal Ace, que no se suponía que la amo.

-pero también la maldijo, le dijo que nunca encontraría el amor-

-pero eso que tiene que ver artemis-

-que no podia dejar que yaten y mina sean felices, porque su maldición no se habría cumplido, debió sentirse amenazado haruka…yaten la mas??-

-claro que la amo artemis, con todo mi ser y con toda el alma-

-pues ahora tienes que demostrarlo-

-creo que hay una forma de salvarla- intervino hotaru- hay que unir nuestras fuerzas y espíritus, nosotras las sailors, podemos ayudarle en esta batalla-

-que tenemos que hacer- preguntaron todas

-unamos nuestras energías para ayudarla a librarse de Ace y salir del sueño en el que esta sumida- dijo hotaru- pero alguien tiene que entrar y ayudarla-

-yo iré- dijeron Haruka y Yaten

-creo que el más indicado para ir es yaten-

-esta bien, pero mas te vale traerla con bien oíste-

-tranquilo haruka, no tienes ni que decirlo, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella-

-entonces comencemos-

Todas concentraron sus energías en Venus, yaten se coloco a su lado y tomo su mano, empezó a caer en el transe y con ayuda de hotaru y Heliot logro entrar al sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XI:

**CAPITULO XI: SACRIFIO POR AMOR**

"Buscando en la oscuridad de tu sueño,

Para encontrar la Luz de nuestro Futuro…"

Yaten habia llegado, habia logrado entrar al sueño de su amada, tenia que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella, y ver que era lo que pasaba.

-porque no logras despertar? ¿Qué acaso no deseas ser feliz? ¿Porque justo en el momento en el que habia dejado atrás mi orgullo, porque ahora que me di cuenta que no puedo estar lejos de ti, te alejas de mi?- la cabeza de yaten estaba llena de preguntas, tal vez era el ambiente en el que se encontraba, ya que al llegar, el lugar estaba muy iluminado, pero poco a poco el lugar se fue oscureciendo, el lugar se fue cubriendo en penumbras.

"Mientras mas grande sea la luz…

Mas grande será la oscuridad…"

El lugar tenia un ambiente muy oscuro, era pesado, se sentia como perdido, el lugar en el que se encontraba solo habia una pequeña luz, su intuición le decía que tenia que avanzar hacia aquel lugar, decidió seguir sus instintos y comenzó a avanzar.

Mientras avanzaba, veía escenas del pasado de mina, desde el milenio de plata, hasta hace algunos días.

En algunas de las escenas que observo, habia personas que no conocía.

-la guerra es inevitable verdad?-dijo mina a su interlocutor

-así es princesa- yaten reconoció esa voz de inmediato, era kunzite.

-no quiero perderte, pero nuestro deber es proteger a los príncipes y lograr que reine la paz-

-nuestros deberes esta por encima de todo, no es así? No me perdonaría si algo le pasara a Serenity- kunzite la abrazo y beso, con esto termino el recuerdo.

-lo amaba mucho- a yaten le dolía aceptarlo, pero kunzite en realidad amo a mina. Yaten siguió caminando, la luz parecía lejana, pero el no se daría por vencido, no perdería a mina.

-no puedo creerlo, porque, porque te has unido a ella kunzite- decía mina, mientras a su alrededor la batalla no cesaba, mina no podia aguantar las lagrimas, porque aquel hombre la habia traicionado-dime porque lo haces-el no respondía, mina ardió de ira y comenzó a pelear contra aquel, el que era el amor de su vida-perdóname- mina habia atravesado a kunzite con la espada, el habia muerto, ella lo habia matado- por favor perdóname- no podia contener el llanto.

-mina - yaten no podia creerlo, ese era el sufrimiento por el que habia pasado.

El recuerdo termino, yaten sentia mucha impotencia, no podia hacer nada para cesar el sufrimiento de mina. Siguió caminando, en el siguiente recuerdo los hechos parecían mas recientes, se encontraba en Londres la ciudad donde mina vivió hace tiempo.

-VAMOS! Vengan, ya quiero entrar- gritaba mina energéticamente a sus acompañantes-

-tranquila mina- dijo el hombre

-vamos, ya no la hagamos esperar mas- contesto ella

-vamos Catherine, Armad- mientras Mina los tomaba por los brazos.

En este recuerdo Mina se veía feliz, irradiaba felicidad y alegría, yaten solo la habia visto una vez así antes, y eso fue ya hace tiempo.

-Mina!...Mi…na-

-que pasa Catherine?-

-Armad, Mina ha muerto-

-No puede ser-

-Si, todo es mi culpa no debí haberla traído, no debí- Armad la abrazo y la beso, se amaban.

Mina no habia muerto, solo habia sido un poco lastimada, estaba cerca de ahí y pudo ver y escuchar todo, Armad y Catherine se amaban; ella no quería intervenir, aunque lo amaba, y esto le dolía, decidió dejar que la dieran por muerta y regresar a Tokio.

-Porque has sufrido tanto-

Yaten seguía avanzando mientras veía imágenes de acontecimientos de la vida estudiantil de mina así como de sus hazañas como sailor.

-has vivido tantas cosas-

Miro una escena, que, le pareció un poco familiar.

-porque estas aquí? Como puedes venir a la audición, cuando la Tierra corre peligro-

-pues yo-

-como te atreviste, tu princesa lo sabe?-

-si, ella fue la que me animo a venir, me dijo que tenía que cumplir mi sueño-

-entonces tu sueño es mas importante?-

-no es eso…-

Yaten recordaba bien esa audición, en aquellos momentos no entendió las cosas que decía mina, pero ahora entendía muchas. Estaba feliz de ser parte de los recuerdos de Mina. El recuerdo transcurrió y llego el momento en el que mina entono su canción, yaten podia sentir el mismo sentimiento que sintió aquella vez, después, llego el momento del baile, aquella fue la vez que vio a mina tan feliz, irradiaba felicidad, sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, parecía una diosa; desde aquel momento yaten se dio cuenta que sentia algo muy grande por ella.

-no se que estamos haciendo mal, por mas que la buscamos ella no se muestra ante nosotros, acaso estamos haciendo algo mal?-

-claro que no, ustedes no están haciendo nada mal, estoy segura de que ella los escucha pero debe tener una razón importante por la cual no se muestra ante ustedes, pero…yaten, no estas haciendo nada mal, al contrario sus canciones nos transmiten hermosos sentimientos y nos llenan de esperanza- le dijo a el mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la cual el respondió de la misma manera.

Pudo sentir la felicidad de aquel recuerdo, la que ambos sintieron. Como iba la secuencia de los recuerdos el próximo seria algo trágico.

Ahora les quitare su semilla estelar- dijo galaxia apuntando hacia serena y los star lights-

Ahí estaban seria el momento de su muerte, galaxia había enviado sus rayos hacia ellos, era el fin pero…

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!- grito serena-

Las scouts se habían interpuesto en el camino de los rayos. Las scouts cayeron, una a una, rei había corrido a proteger a serena, amy se coloco frente a taiki, Lita frente a seiya y mina salvo a yaten.

Porque?-dijo taiki- por que arriesgan sus valiosas vidas?

Porque nosotras protegeremos a nuestros seres amados- dijo amy ya apunto de desaparecer-

Así es, serena y los three Light son nuestros seres amados-dijo mina mirando a yaten que se había arrodillado junto a ella, mientras empezaba a desaparecer-

Noooo! Por que…Venus-le decía yaten a mina cuando trato de tomarla entre sus brazos, pero era demasiado tarde ella estaba desapareciendo-

Cuiden a serena- dijeron las chicas a los three lights-

Espera Venus!!-grito yaten y trato de tomar a Venus entre sus brazo un a vez mas pero ella había desaparecido, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-

Chicas no!!-grito serena y los three lights desconsolados

El solo hecho de recordar ese momento fue muy doloroso. Aquel día creyó haberla perdido para siempre, pero el recuerdo aun no terminaba…

Amy? Taiki? A donde podrán haber ido? hay que buscarlos….- Mina miro hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a sus amigos-

Ya había emprendido camino cuando

Mina…es-pe-ra…- Yaten la tomo de la mano

Mina se sorprendió con su actitud, lo miro deteniéndose.

Mina hay algo que quiero decirte pero no se como lo tomaras…- dijo Yaten sonrojándose un poco después de todo estaba apunto de confesar sus sentimientos algo que nunca pensó hacer -

¿¡Si!! – Lo miro mina a los ojos con un aire de ilusión y miedo-

Bueno es que yo te…- aun nervioso pues no sabia como decirlo-

En ese preciso momento en el que yaten había tenido el suficiente valor de aceptar que ella era la mujer de su vida a la que amaba profundamente sus hermanos lo llamaron había llegado el tiempo de partir ya era tarde

Bueno creo que nuestra platica quedara pendiente…-respiro yaten había sido salvado pero la tristeza lo invadió no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella

Si eso creo-un poco decepcionada-

Prometo que terminaremos esta platica…-tomándole la mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el quería decírselo a como diera lugar, no descansaría hasta lograrlo, algún día regresaría-

Si eso espero eh!- con una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba destrozada-

Así los star Lights y la princesa partieron dejando algunos corazones rotos y muchas lágrimas…

Yaten observaba el recuerdo, el momento justo de irse mina estaba llorando aunque sonreía para el, el se dio cuenta. El corazón de yaten se partía en pedazos, como pudo causarle tanto daño.

-como pude causarte tanto daño, perdóname- se sentia el hombre mas vil del universo.

Yaten seguía caminando en penumbras, su mente estaba aun en el ultimo recuerdo, como habia sido capaz, por su tonto orgullo, mina habia sufrido. Su mente estaba perdida en aquellos pensamientos.

Pasaron varios minutos y yaten seguía perdido, comenzaba a desesperarse, parecerá no avanzar, su paciencia se agotaba-Mina por favor no te rindas, ayúdame- de pronto comenzó a escuchar una melodía…

"I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily..."

- Que es eso?- se pregutno extrañado-conozco esa voz, eres tu Mina?

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain.

When I turned back the pages:

Shouting might have been the answer...

What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?

But now I'm not afraid

To say what's in my heart..."

Si eres tu Mina, tu, me estas guiando verdad, no me daré por vencido- mientras la melodía seguía

"Oh, a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home, and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings..."

-esto es lo que sientes- la canción parecía describir los sentimientos de mina, pero yaten los desconocía.

La melodía seguía y yaten corría con ella, la luz cada vez parecía más cercana, mina lo estaba guiando de alguna manera. Corrió con más energía los últimos metros-ya casi-

"And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

A thousand words..."

La melodía había llegado a su fin y yaten al lugar donde se encontraba mina, era un jardín lleno de flores, mina estaba sentada al centro, sus ojos estaban en blanco, no se movía, parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Mina, Mina!- corrió yaten hacia ella- responde, estas bien? Por favor dime algo- la tenia tomada por los brazos pero mina no respondía y sus ojos no reflejaban el brillo característico de siempre, la sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido, estaba muy pálida.

-Claro que no esta bien, que pregunta-

-Quien esta ahí?- mientras tomaba a mina entre sus brazos pero sin levantarse del lugar.

-Déjala, no la llevaras a ningún lado-

-Respóndeme quien eres- yaten se había levantado pero dejo a mina en el lugar en el que la encontró.

-Soy Ace, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, Healer o mejor dicho Yaten Kou-

-Que? Como sabes quien soy?-

-Yo se todo respecto a mina-

-Tú eres el idiota que le dijo que nunca podría encontrar el amor verdad-

-jaja, vaya que eres inteligente, quien lo hubiera dicho-

Yaten estaba furioso, ese tipo era el culpable de los sufrimientos de mina y le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Porque le haces esto? Porque no la dejas ser feliz-

-Porque la amo-

Yaten quedo impresionado como era posible que la amara y le hiciera tanto daño.

-Como puedes…?-

- Te contare- dijo tranquilamente- durante el milenio de plata yo era un guerrero de Venus, servia al ejercito de la hermosa princesa Venus- mirándola, mientras yaten hervía en celos- pues como sabrás, era hermosa y lo sigue siendo así que no era raro que alguien se perdiera en sus encantos; cuando fuimos enviados a la Luna para la batalla me di cuenta que la princesa estaba enamorada de uno de los generales del príncipe Endimión y pues me entristeció y jure que algún día ganaría su amor, en fin; todos morimos durante la batalla incluyéndolos a ellos, yo renací, al igual que ellos en la tierra como actor, mientras ella era una estudiante y el un sirviente del negaverso. Así que pues tenia que aprovechar la situación, Mina no recordaba el pasado así que le ayude a recordar, ella se enamoro de mi y yo de ella pero algo nos separaba aun, yo sentí un gran rencor hacia ella por haberse enamorado de Kunzite, lo escogió sobre mi, un habitante de Venus, pues bien, decidí decirle que nunca encontraría el amor durante la ultima batalla en la que estuvimos, en la cual perdí la vida y esa fue mi forma de venganza, pero como veo te has enamorado de ella y has echado mi plan a perder, pues ella parecía haberse cerrado después de mis palabras pero tal parece que tu presencia lo cambio todo, así que me vi en la necesidad de volver, no puedo permitir que ame a alguien mas-

-como fuiste capaz, en estos momentos se debate entre la vida y la muerte por tu culpa-

-pues así no será feliz y regresara a mi lado-

-Como? Que dice? Si no te amo, nunca te amara, tú eres el causante de todo su sufrimiento-

-he sabido cuidar lo mió, además tu no eres nadie para decírmelo, tu también la has hecho sufrir-

-Que dices? Como te atreves-

-ah, lo niegas, niegas que ella murió por ti, y tu ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejar atrás tu orgullo para declarar tus sentimientos, que te fuiste y la dejaste sufriendo, y después regresas y la haces sufrir con tu indesicion y tardanza-

El tenía razón, pero no podía dejarse caer en esos momentos, después de salvarla, arreglaría todo.

-Que quieres que haga para que la dejes en paz? Que la dejes vivir feliz-

-Quiero que desaparezcas de su vida-

-eso es imposible, solo muerto me retirare de su vida-

-Pues entonces quiero tu vida por la de ella-

Yaten no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero no dudaría, si la felicidad de Mina dependía de su vida estaba dispuesto a darla

-esta bien, pero prométeme que vivirá y será feliz-

-Oh claro qe sii, te doy mi palabra-

-no se si confiar en ti-

-pues no tienes otra, jajajajajaja-

-esta bien, pero has por lo menos que recobre el sentido-

-esta bien-

La mina que estaba entre las flores, había recobrado la cordura, sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, el color de su piel regresaba pero aun no se movía.

En la habitación nada cambiaba , yaten y mina estaban inmóviles tomados por la manos, alrededor todos pendientes de cualquier cosa, Seiyaa había regresado, el y Taiki estaban preocupados por su hermano.

-Que pasa?-

-Calma Sella, Yaten sabe que hacer, además Hotaru los sigue en los sueños de Mina, si pasa algo ella intervendrá.

-Yo también, recuerden que los sueños son mi territorio- dijo Heliot-


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XII:**** AMOR**

-Gracias a todos, pero creo que Mina y Yaten sabrán manejarlo- dijo la reina

-Mi hermano la salvara yo lo se- decía Taiki mientas confortaba a Sella

-Después de todo se aman, no es así- dijo Haruka aunque le costaba trabajo aceptarlo

-Se les nota a Leguas, pero creo que aun no se han dado cuenta-

-Pues la verdad Michiru solo ellos no se han dado cuenta- dijo Lita muy sonriente

De vuelta en los sueños de Mina. Ella había reaccionado, podía escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando, por un lado escuchaba las voces de sus amigos que la llamaban y también escuchaba dos voces que parecía reconocer pero no estaba segura.

-Que quieres que haga para que la dejes en paz? Que la dejes vivir feliz- dijo una voz

-Quiero que desaparezcas de su vida-

-eso es imposible, solo muerto me retirare de su vida-

"Quien eres"

-Pues entonces quiero tu vida por la de ella-

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que vivirá y será feliz-

-Oh claro qe sii, te doy mi palabra-

-No se si confiar en ti-

-Pues no tienes otra, jajajajajaja-

"Quien eres?"

"A quien quieres salvar?"

"Quien es?"

"Tan importante es para ti"

" Acaso la amas?"

"Estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por su felicidad?"

"Pero que tal si tu eres la felicidad de esa persona"

"Es muy afortunada por tener alguien que la ame así"

Mina comenzó a recuperarse- Donde estoy? Que estas pasando? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con… que es este lugar?

Observo alrededor, no estaba en el jardín del palacio, parecía uno pero nunca lo había visto antes, no había sol, pero estaba muy iluminado, no se escuchaba sonido alguno excepto.

-Ahora prepárate- dijo una de las voces- ya ha despertado-

-Estoy listo, hazlo ya-

-"yaten?"- mientras volteaba a donde se escuchaban las voces

-Muere entonces- paso algo extraño que Mina no pudo ver bien, lo único que logro ver fue como el inerte cuerpo de yaten caía y a Ace, con algo como una esfera de un gran brillo, era la energía vital de yaten, Ace se la había quitado y con ello la vida.

-YATEN- grito ella mientras corría hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil- Que le haz hecho? Que le pasa? Yaten, Yaten, responde- sin embargo el no respondió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Acaso el había dado la vida por ella, eran las voces que escuchaba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación

-Hotaru, que pasa?-

-Ace, me ha sacado del Sueño, y no se como pero me ha bloqueado la entraba Reina-

-Heliot por favor-

-Lo lamento reina, nos ha bloqueado el paso, ni yo puedo entrar-

-Que le pasa a Yaten?- intervino Seiya, el cuerpo había palidecido, parecía como muerto.

-No tiene signos vitales-

-Hermano- gritaron ante el acontecimiento Seiya y Taiki.

-Tranqulios Mina lo arreglara- tratando de calmarlos la Reina

-Por lo pronto hay que buscar otra forma de ayudar-

-Si Hotaru, vamos chicas- dijo Haruka

De vuelta en el Sueño…

-Veo que has reaccionado querida-

-Ace…pero…como…tu estas…-

-Muerto? Pues si, es verdad, igual que el-

-QUE? No…no es cierto…Yaten por favor- abrazándolo y llorando de la desesperación.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo, pues no era cierto, pero como veo tu misma te hacías a la idea, y así alejabas sin querer, pero estos últimos días parece que se te olvido, por eso decidí intervenir, y pues creías que ibas a ser feliz con otro, pues no, si no estas conmigo, no estarás con nadie más. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA( risa malvada)-

-Yaten por favor- Mina no podía contener el llanto iba a perder lo que mas amaba en el mundo, ahora que lo tenia tan cerca- Te amo no me dejes ahora-

De pronto mina comenzó a irradiar luz, una luz tan brillante llena de calidez y amor.

-Que es lo que pasa?-

Ace trato de escapar pero era demasiado, intento cubrirla con oscuridad, con recuerdos tristes y oscuros, pero el amor de Mina era tan grande que logro sobreponerse a tal oscuridad. Ace desapareció, dejando solos a Mina y Yaten, Yaten aun no reaccionaba. Mina encontró la pequeña esfera de luz que había salido del cuerpo de yaten, la devolvió al dueño pero aun no reaccionaba.

-YATEN, por favor, no me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola, te necesito- mientras lloraba desconsolada y lo abrazaba mas fuerte a ella- por favor yaten, no nos dejes, te necesitamos tus hermanos y yo, yo te necesito, yaten yo…yo…YO TE AMO YATEN- por fin lo había dicho, dichas estas palabras la luz volvió, era mas fuere que antes.

-Que es esta energía? Donde estoy?- yaten se encontraba en una profunda oscuridad, no recordaba nada, de pronto sintió una gran energía llena de amor- Quien es?-de pronto escucho algo pero no era claro, estaba muy confundido, los recuerdos volvían a su mente, sus hermanos –Seiya, Taiki- sus amigos su princesa y ella-Mina- de pronto sintió algo extraño y escucho que alguien lo llamaba- Yaten…-

La luz dejo de fluir y yaten seguía inconciente, Mina lo abrazo una vez mas, lo había perdido para siempre.

Pero de pronto, Yaten recobro el color y comenzó a moverse, Mina sorprendida lo separo de ella rápidamente, el abrió los ojos y sonrió, ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sonrió y lo abrazo nuevamente. Se perdieron en aquel abrazo querían estar así para siempre.

El sueño termino, regresaron en si, sus cuerpos recobraron el color, estaban despertando poco a poco, sintieron sus manos unidas, Mina abrió primero los ojos y noto que sostenía su mano, en ese momento yaten despertó la miro se perdió en aquellos ojos azules eran solo ellos dos, sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

-VENUS!!- gritaron todos, estaban felices su amiga acababa de despertar de un sueño que pareció eterno.

-HERMANO!!- se aproximaron Taiki y Seiya

Todos se apresuraron a abrazarlos.

-Que bueno que están bien- dijeron todas con lágrimas en los ojos

-Perdón por preocuparlas-Mina busco a yaten con la mirada y cuando lo miro dedico una hermosa sonrisa el respondió igual.

-Que paso ahí Yaten? Pensamos que había pasado algo malo-

-Pues…-Yaten contó a sus hermanos lo ocurrido hasta donde podía recordar-solo recuerdo que di mi vida por la de ella, y después de eso…-Yaten no había escuchado la platica entre Ace y Mina, no la había escuchado decir que lo amaba- Desperté en sus brazos-

-Enano estoy orgulloso de ti, dar tu vida por amor-

-Saben si lo hice por amor y lo volvería a hacer- voltio a ver a mina se veía tan bella, tan llena de vida.

-Mina que fue lo que paso- pregunto Lita

- Pues la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, en realidad no recuerdo nada, tengo vagos recuerdos solamente- Mina mentía sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado pero no se atrevía a decirles que yaten había muerto por ella.

Todos estaban felices de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, así que para celebrar hicieron una gran fiesta.

Todos disfrutaban de una hermosa velada, la reina y el rey, estaban con Rini y Heliot, Amy y Taiki conversaban con Rei y Nicolás, Hotaru y Setsuna estaban en otra mesa, Lita y Andrew conversaban con Haruka y Michiru. Seiya estaba con Yaten.

Mina mientras tanto estaba cerca del lago que había cerca, admiraba la luna y estrellas de esa noche, parecían más hermosas que nunca, estaba alejada de los demás, sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de comprender todo lo ocurrido esa noche y los días anteriores.

-Enano-

-Que Seiya?-

-Es tu oportunidad, esta sola y no hay nadie que los interrumpa-

-Si, pero…-

-Ya no dudes, si no la perderás-

-De acuerdo-

Yaten se puso de pie, camino hasta donde se encontraba ella, para esto todos se habían percatado y habían decidido entrar al castillo para no interrumpir y dejarlos solos.

-Hola Mina!- dijo tímidamente

-a..Hola!- mientras se sonrojaba-

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí-

-no, yo tengo que agradecerte, te arriesgaste entrando a mi sueño, oye… tu recuerdas que paso?-

-Pues…- dudaba, no sabia si decirle o no lo que había pasado- Creo que solo unas cosas, solo hasta que me enfrente con Ace…-

-Solo eso- pregunto con curiosidad, Quería saber si yaten había escuchado la declaración que había hecho

-pues creo que si… a también- mina se pudo muy nerviosa, la había escuchado-que cuando desperté te vi llorando.

-"Uff"- pensó mina

-Y tu recuerdas lo que paso?-

-La verdad no, todo esta en blanco-

-mmm, sabes recuerdo haber escuchado una melodía muy hermosa iba algo así- comenzó a entonar la canción, mina la reconoció enseguida- sabes que es? O de donde?-

-Si, yo la escribí para ti- mientras se ponía como tomate

-enserio, me pareció hermosa, aunque solo escuche algunas estrofas-

-jaja, gracias, en realidad, es tu regalo, recuerdas, la estrella, la canción es para ti-

-la cantarías para mí-

-enserio, estas seguro-

-si-

-esta bien, tú lo pediste de acuerdo-

-jaja, afrontare las consecuencias- "después de su canción será" pensó

Mina afino su garganta, estaba nerviosa; mientras yaten estaba emocionado e impaciente.

"I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening:

You'll fight your battles far from me...

Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain.

When I turned back the pages:

Shouting might have been the answer...

What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?

But now I'm not afraid

To say what's in my heart

'Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home, and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

A thousand words..."

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Mina, Yaten sintió una gran opresión en el pecho "en realidad es lo que sientes?" pensó, se acerco a donde estaba ella la abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas.

-Lo siento, perdón-

-no tienes porque disculparte- Mientras la abrazaba, mina se sonrojo, y sintió un calor y una roma, no quería separase de el, quería expresar todos sus sentimientos, no con la canción sino con sus propias palabras, ahí junto a la luna y las estrellas.

Yaten ya no podía mas la separo un poco de el y trato de mirarla a los ojos era el momento. Ella desvió la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa.

El buscaba sus labios, ella no podía ni verle a los ojos, yaten se esforzó, hasta que la miro fijamente ya no soportaba mas tenia que besarla. Con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de mina levanto su rostro, la miro, se acerco y la beso. Ella no podía creer, aun estaba sorprendida, mantenía aun sus ojos abiertos, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando, se dejo llevar por aquellos labios que la besaban, respondió al beso, yaten al darse cuenta la abrazo con fuerza y la acerco mucho a el, ella hizo lo mismo, se besaron durante un buen rato, cuando separaron sus labios se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el le dijo:

TE AMO MINA

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, la amaba. Brotaron lágrimas por sus ojos, tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de yaten y aun llorando le dijo:

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO YATEN

Se acerco a el y le dio un beso muy apasionado, ahora era el sorprendido, respondió al apasionado beso de mina, y así estuvieron por un buen rato tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando al fin se separaron mina no podía ocultar su gran felicidad y sonreía, también estaba un poco ruborizada, pero no le importo ya que por fin estaba con su amado, y sabía que su amor era correspondido…

-No sabes cuanto espere este día- expreso yaten, sintiendo un poco de pena por aceptarlo

-Yo también- mientras lo abrazaba- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- algunas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

-No tú no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho a mí- mientras levantaba la cara de mina con su mano para besarla una vez más

Y así abrazados caminaron un rato por el lago para observar las estrellas, no querían separarse ni un momento, por fin estaban juntos, ya nada ni nadie los separaría, se besaron una vez mas.

Te amo no sabes cuanto- dijo yaten a mina.

Mina lo beso una vez mas era feliz lo tenia todo a su amado, a sus amigos buena salud todo era perfecto.

FIN

--

_Hola que tal gracias a todos por seguir esta maravillosa historia, y sobre todo a mis fieles lectores_

_**lunaenamorada**_

**_chibinetsu_**

_**KinseiHime**_

_**NatsukiKou**_

_**Tsukimidango**_

_**Natalia Kido**_

_**gabyhyatt**_

_**KIRAMOONXKARLATA**_

_**blanco y negro**_

_Gracias y este final esta dedicado a ustedes muchisimas gracias_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y esperen pronto mi proximo fick_

_Hasta Pronto_


	14. Chapter 14

Para todos los seguidores de esta historia, entramos en una nueva etapa, los invito a visitar mi nuevo blog, donde publicare nuevamente esta historia, añadiendo fotografías para que tengan una mejor idea de la historia, además de la continuación de mi último fic

goddessvenusworld . blogspot . mx

Los espero!


End file.
